Through the looking glass
by MadrigalProper3
Summary: My take on Zoe's affair with Sean. They are just snippets and do not run in any particular order. As always I own nothing except the mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"God, Sean..." Zoe moaned as she felt him push her against the wall and attach his lips to hers, she could feel his hands running all over her body, as much as he was a cheating rat he was an excellent lover. The on call room wasn't the most romantic of places to conduct an affair but she couldn't keep her hands off him and he couldn't keep his off her.

"Have you got anything?" he grunted as his lips trailed down her chest, clawing at the buttons of her shirt in impatience to get it from her body. His hands moved around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra and his lips moved to her nipple, scraping his teeth over it, the other one rolled between his fingers.

"In my bag...zip...pocket" she panted, trying to force her hips closer to his, groaning as he felt the loss of contact with him as he moved over to her bag.

He unzipped his trousers, rolling the condom down and pushed her on the bed "You're so hot" he whispered in her ear, e never called her 'beautiful' she was either 'hot' or 'gorgeous', his mouth returned to her breasts as his hands tugged her skirt down, slipping one finger into her knickers. "I love that perfume..." he whispered, kissing her again as he pushed his fingers inside her.

"Oooh" Zoe moaned as she felt the intrusion "Keep going" she urged him as his thumb pressed down hard on that little spot she needed it most, "I'm so close" she moaned, biting into his shoulder to stop herself screaming as her body convulsed beneath him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that" he chuckled, "But I hope you've saved some energy..." he growled in her ear as he lined his hips with hers and pushed in "Jesus" he groaned as her legs wrapped around hip hips, her feet urging him in deeper.

Zoe threw her head back, a second wave of pleasure overcoming her.

The knock at the door made them both freeze "Hello..." came the almost gone scouse accent "Is anyone in there?"

Zoe looked at Sean "Shit! It's Jessica" she worried "You stay there" she whispered to him as she made her way to the door, opening it a fraction, pulling her shirt on as she made her way over "Hey, Jess" she said, slipping her head through the gap she had made in the door "Sorry, I didn't realise you had booked it – I'm just getting changed I'll be five minutes tops" she shut the door again, and sank against it looking at Sean "You're trouble" she sighed, "She's my best friend..."

Sean relaxed on the bed, arms behind his head "We'll just need to be more careful in future then, won't we?" he chuckled; he knew she wouldn't end it – she couldn't get enough of him. "Now get over here and finish what you started..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you never told me you were married to Jessica" Zoe raged at Sean, as he lay naked on her bed. She paced up and down wearing nothing but his shirt; he had turned up after cancelling dinner with his wife, with Jessica. "She's my best friend Sean... you should have told me"

"And would it have made any difference?" Sean drawled, his attention fixed on her heaving chest. He loved it when she got angry "You have no idea how sexy you are right now" he raised an eyebrow at her, indicating what he wanted.

He made her go weak at the knees "Why do you always do that when I'm trying to be angry with you" she groaned, sinking on the bed next to him, resting her head on his chest "You should have told me, I feel guilty" she whispered as she inhaled the scent of his aftershave. She could feel his hand trailing up and down her spine; he always managed to get around her bad moods. She was constantly aroused in his presence.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, we started this long before you knew her" he whispered as ha manoeuvred her to straddle his lap, pushing her hips to meet his "My shirt looks fantastic on you" he cupped his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her "This is about me and you. Not Jessica... Don't even think about her" he ordered her as his hands traced circles into her hip, his mouth sucking at her collar bone, marking her. He sunk into her, groaning at the tight heat that welcomed him.

Her knees tightened on his hips as she whimpered, "Keep going...just keep going" she moaned trying to urge him further into her. "My god, you're good" she muttered as she climaxed, resting her head on his shoulder and placing hot, wet kissed along his collar bone and neck.

"Stop it" he urged her, he couldn't go home to his wife with love bites over his neck, it was bad enough that is shirt smelled of Zoe's highly erotic perfume. He smacker her thigh lightly as she continued, defying what he asked. "You're a bad girl, Dr Hanna" he whispered in her ear as she wriggled her bum over his crotch.

"Ready to again, Mr Anderson?" she questioned, feeling his hardness grow beneath her. She placed teasing kisses down his chest and lowered herself until he was in her mouth.

"My, my Dr Hanna" Sean groaned as Zoe sucked him in her mouth, he grasped the back of her head not allowing her to stop "You are such a darn tease" he grunted as he climaxed. He couldn't get enough of her.

Zoe stood up, looking smug and slipping her negligee over her head and handing him his shirt "Don't think you're in my good books" she added as she drained her glass of champagne, the very expensive champagne he bad brought with him "You'd better get back to your wife" she dismissed, heading for the shower. He would be long gone by the time she was done, he never stuck around.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's some hickey" Jessica giggled as Zoe was getting changed into her scrubs "Who was it?" she asked.

Zoe's stomach dropped, definitely not a good time to tell your best friend that you're sleeping with his husband "Oh...just some guy from a bar" she mumbled in reply, pulling her scrub top down to cover the love bite on her right breast. She had met up with Sean in a wine bar last night, an impromptu liaison:

"_What?" Zoe drawled as she answered the phone, 'Mr Pink' her caller ID read._

"_I've told Jessica I'm needed in surgery" he murmured down the phone, she could hear his children playing in the background "I'll take you to that wine bar you like, book as a room in a hotel..." his suggestions implied other activated would be on the agenda too._

"_Hmm, abandoning your wife and kids for your lover? Do you have any morals Dr Anderson?"_

"_None where you're concerned" was his smart reply._

"_Well I'm busy right now; I'll meet you there in half an hour" _

_Zoe was dressed to the nines as she made her way to the wine bar; tight cream bandage dress – a present from Sean, provocative underwear – a present for Sean and her nude Louboutin heels – a present to herself. She slid into the booth beside him, their bodies touching as she kissed him. She could feel his hands sliding under her dress and pinging at the straps of her suspender belt. She drew her head back from the kiss to look at him "We're in a public place" she whispered as his attention turned to flesh of her exposed cleavage and she moaned softly "Let's get out of here" she sighed, downing the lass of champagne he had purchased for her arrival. _

"_You look ravishing" he whispered in her ear from behind as the made to leave the bar , his hand came to rest on her arse as they walked into the street looking for a taxi – there were none. "I need you now" he growled hailing the single taxi that drove past "Hurry..." he urged. "Take us to a hotel please, an expensive one" he ordered the driver._

_Zoe's breath hitched as she felt Sean's hand under her dress again, his mouth on hers. She could feel him slide a finger into her panties, stroking up and down "Sean!" she hissed, feeling slightly embarrassed and hoping the taxi driver wasn't paying attention. _

_He ignored her, placing her hand over the prominent bulge in his trousers "You're a minx" he growled in her ear; biting her ear lobe with his teeth "Can you feel what you do to me?" his lips made their way to her collar bone, sucking harshly on the flesh._

_It didn't take him long to have her undressed and on her knees when they got to the hotel; that man could have her on her knees in seconds with just a wink. She wished he didn't have this effect on her but the truth was Dr Sean Anderson, although married to her best friend, was irresistible. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go away together" Sean suggested as they lay together in Zoe's bed; sharing a cigarette. He leant across to kiss her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. His hands ran up and down her sides, his mouth running teasing kisses up and down her body.

"Mmm, sounds good. I start my new job next week though and you have a wife" she reminded him; throwing her head back in pleasure as he pushed his tongue inside her. Her hands wound their way around his hair, holding his head in place as her body convulsed in pleasure. "Not just your hands that are talented then is it?" Zoe panted, pulling Sean down to kiss him again. "About this weekend away..?" She questioned him. She moved her hand down his thighs, stroking the hardness she felt there.

"A weekend is Paris sounds just the ticket, time to relax before you go back to work" he pulled her closer to him stroking her hair and trailing his lips down her neck. He could feel her hand stroking him "Ready to go again Dr Hanna?" he questioned as he pushed himself inside her, his hands pulling her thighs up wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned as her heels forced him further inside her. "My word, you're good" Sean sighed.

"I know" Zoe replied, running her hands up and down his chest, toying with the hair beneath her fingers. "Let's go then, tonight." Zoe insisted "We'll be in Paris by the morning" she pulled him closer, kissing him again "Unless you have to clear it with your wife..." she swung a leg over him, propping herself up to straddle his hips.

"Oh yes" give me five minutes and let me call "Yes, I'm taking my mistress to Paris..." I'm sure that conversation would go down well. He smacked her bum lightly "Go and pack your things then" he ordered "I'll make some arrangements and we'll be in Paris by the morning"

Zoe giggled, giddy with excitement "Yes sir" she joked "Will you need to go home? You've left plenty of your stuff here..." she trailed off; her room was filled with his shirts, a few ties and suit jackets. If it wasn't for the fact he a wife they'd be a proper couple. He even had a toothbrush in her bathroom. As much as she hated to admit it she was jealous of his wife; she would never replace her but she wanted Sean's attention all the time. Not just when it was convenient for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thirteen months Zoe and Sean had been seeing each other the day it ended. It happened in court, in front of his wife and all their colleagues. Zoe couldn't help think about the night they met, Sean was such a charmer, arrogant, but charming.

"_What are you drinking?" the handsome blonde at the bar drawled._

"_...And who says I want you to buy me a drink?" Zoe replied, raising her eyebrow at him._

"_Dr Anderson" he proffered his hand "I'm sure it's not often a doctor chats you up at a bar..." the arrogance exuded from him_

"_A doctor, eh?" Zoe replied, giving nothing away _

"_Surgeon actually, consultant orthopaedics at Holby City hospital" he turned to the bartender "Scotch on the rocks and..." he looked at Zoe._

"_Gin and Tonic, double" she replied. "Well Dr Anderson, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot much of each other then. Dr Zoe Hanna, Emergency Consultant, I've just been offered a job at Holby"_

_Sean looked slightly taken aback "Not often we get doctors who look like you..."_

_After the first drink they had exchanged numbers; the second, they were kissing and the fifth they left together, back to Zoe's new apartment._

"_Sorry about the lack of furniture" she giggled between kissed as she dragged him into the kitchen, hoisting herself on the worktop and pulling him between her legs and attaching her lips to hers "You're an arrogant so and so" she groaned as his hands worked their way up her thighs. "You have excellent hands though" she muttered as his fingers worked their way inside her._

"_I am a surgeon..." he muttered as he unzipped his zip and pushed his way inside her, relishing in her groans. "Fucking hell" he mumbled against her neck, as her legs wrapped tighter around his hips. "I think we'll definitely be seeing more of each other" he muttered as he came. _

"...And who is the Doctor you've been having an affair with?" The coroner interrupted her thoughts.

Zoe inhaled deeply, drawing Marylyn a look of disdain as she opened her mouth to ruin her life "Dr Sean Anderson." 

The intake of breath could be heard throughout the court. Zoe flinched as Jessica ran from the courtroom and Sean chased after her. All eyes were on her as she messed up her career; her love life and her friendships.

That was it.

Over.


End file.
